Zodiac Romance
by MirandaBrooke
Summary: One shot romances on the Fruits Basket charicters. 1. Kyo/Tohru- With a small blush he brushed some of the hair back behind her ears. "Keep it on, I'll be fine... okay?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided to write stories on Fruits Basket couples! *Cheers!* Review! :)**

**Kyo and Tohru**

The stars twinkled in the dark night sky, as if they were shining the way for some lost traveler. The roof was hard, the shingles dug into Kyo's back as he shifted for a more comfortable position. He liked to be alone like this sometimes, away from his stupid cousins and the girl he hadn't decided his feelings for. Tohru. Her expressions ran through his head like a slide show, from confusion to happiness. Disgust never ran through though, why? Oh, because he had never seen her with a disgusted face. Never seen her angry.

In a way it made _him _slightly angry, did she never get mad? Did she ever live for herself instead of others? No. _Never._

Hearing small steps Kyo glanced towards the side of the roof, the ladder had been moved and someone was walking up it, just as Tohru's head popped up from the top of it.

"Kyo? Oh, there you are! I was wondering where you wondered off to." Tohru said with a small smile as she planted herself beside him. "Hmm, Oh yeah. What are you doing up here?" Kyo replied pulling his orange hooded jacket closer. "Oh! I was looking for you! Dinners ready and I was wondering... if you... were hungry. Are you okay Kyo-kun?" Tohru said with a quirk of her head. "What are you talking about idiot?" yelled Kyo as a red blush stained his cheeks. He hadn't meant for his gaze to linger, out of what? Love? He thought with a scoff, Love... Yeah right.

"Oh, must have been nothing." Said Tohru with a small smile. Silence filled the air only to be crushed by Tohru's soft sneeze. "Oh! Excuse me." She said as she rubbed her arms to ward off the airy night. "You came outside without a jacket? How much of an idiot are you?" Asked Kyo while shrugging out of his own jacket. Handing it to her he looked back toward the sky. "Put it on before you catch a cold..." He said when she didn't put it on right away. "Kyo-kun! I can't take this, _you_ might get sick also!" She said as she tried to thrust it back to him.

After a couple minutes of fighting over who would get the jacket Kyo finally took it from her and put it on her himself. The orange jacket hung of her small frame and went all the way down to her knees, but he couldn't help but think how good she looked in it. With a small blush he brushed some of the hair back behind her ears. "Keep it on, I'll be fine... okay?" Tohru could only nod as she leaned back against the roof to look at the stars.

After of few minutes of peaceful silence Kyo spoke up, "Tohru, Dinner?" With a start Tohru jumped up and ran back to the ladder. "Oh! Dinner! Yes! I forgot all about it!" As she was about to go down she turned to him with a smile, a happy smile, "Are you coming Kyo-kun?" He nodded promising to be there in a little bit, but couldn't help another look towards the stars. He loved her. He was in love with Tohru Honda... but could she ever love him? Could she ever love a monster like himslef? As he walked to the edge of the roof and saw her standing there holding his jacket close to her, and breathing in his scent he had a new found hope. Maybe, just maybe.

**The end.**

**So I'm done with my first chapter! Tell me what you think! If you have any couple you would like to me to write, canon or crack, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Please review and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, thank you very much for your reviews :) If you have any pairings you would like me do, let me know! **

**Machi and Yuki**

_ Should I do it? _Machi thought as she looked at the clean wooden floor beneath her feet. Yuki and Kakeru had came by earlier and cleaned her apartment once again. Since Yuki was about to go off to college he was worried that the mass of stuff would end up suffocating her to death during the night and noone would be able to find her under it. It seemed unreasonable to her but she promised she would try and keep it clean.

So now she fought against the urges that overcame her, as she faced the wooden hall. She stood in nothing but a oversized t-shirt that reached her knees and a pair of knee high socks that Komaki had assured her that she would need. She had never really went out of her monotone state and boring self, so as she stared across the floor she internally debated against herself. _Should I do it? _Finally deciding to she took a few steps back as if she were about to begin a race and got into position.

How many times had she wanted to do this? Picture herself do this as a kid? Getting ready, she heard the whistle blow off in her head and she started running, as her sock covered feet slid across the floor, only to make her fall and tumble to the floor. _How many times have I wanted to just slide across the floor in my socks? _Something other kids did everyday, it didn't seem like that big of a deal, but to her... Sitting in silence for a minute she, she let her tummy rumble as laughs started coming out her mouth. Covering her lips in an attempt to make them stop she couldn't help herself as she let them loose and started rolling around in a pile of laughter.

Not even noticing the two figures in the doorway looking with shocked faces. Finally, looking up she stared at her boyfriend and brother with a small smile as she stood up from the floor. Just as she started walking toward them her socks slipped against the wood and she slammed into her boyfriend taking them both down, and the laughter erupted again. Finally choking it up she looked at Yuki with a worried gaze._Will he be upset that I've acted like this? Will he not love me anymore? _But the only thing that happened was Yuki giving her a big smile and kissing her on the lips. "I love you Machi."

"I love you too!" Was the only thing heard before he was attacked by Kakeru declaring his love for the princess, and how they could forget about Machi and Komaki and be together. Which ended up him getting hit by both Machi and Yuki. Machi couldn't help the small smile though as she slipped her arms around her boyfriends' waist and kissed him, and she was glad she did it, glad she had fun for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for** **Dairi-Luvs-Rain :)** **I'm ecstatic with the reviews I'm receiving for my stories and it gives me a warm feeling in my tummy! Also if you like the Manga/Anime Inuyasha you can check out my other two stories! :) Thanks again very much! **

***Spoiler Alert***

**[This may contain a spoiler if you haven't read past Volume twelve or thirteen for Akito so if you don't want to now, I would skip this chapter :) If you already have read, enjoy the chapter please!]**

**Akito and Shigure**

"Akito?" Called out Shigure as he wandered around the house. She had called him earlier and asked him to come over. Sensing the distress in her voice he drove faster than the speed limit aloud him too and his face was far more serious then usual. When he got out of the car, instead of his lazy stride he walked with a little faster and turned the corners far more sharper.

When he finally made it to her room and she wasn't there his fears increased and he yelled her name a little bit louder. After minutes of searching and still nothing he was in the state of almost insanity. He had never felt like this, like his chest was going to explode. The thought that someone, or something had taken his love away was almost too much to bear.

"Shigure?" A small, air like voice spoke from underneath him, making him glace down slowly. The sight of her made him lose his breath and all she could was blush deeply as his eyes widened and his mouth opened slowly. "It looks bad doesn't it?" She whispered, running her hands down the dress she wore.

It was white, with blue lace up and down the sides and bodice. It puffed out a little at the waist and had ribbons on the sleeves and bottom of the gown. Her hair was longer too. Reaching down below her shoulders. Not as long as Rin's hair used to be but close to Tohru's length. She also had... makeup on?

The mascara and lip gloss only enhanced her features, and he couldn't take his gaze away from the now glossed covered lips. "Shigure?" He smiled slightly at the insecurity of her voice. She still wasn't quite used to being known as a woman so dressing like this and acting like this were all so new to her.

Grabbing one of hands he kissed the back of it, making her blush increase. "You look beautiful, Mrs. Sohma." He said gently as he reached behind him, picking a flower gently from one of the branches and handing it to her. "I love you Akito." Shigure said as he kissed her gently. "I love you too Shigure." She said as she slowly slipped her hands around his neck. "So much."


	4. Chapter 4

1**Another chapter for my story :) Tell me what you think! And any couples your're fond of! :D**

**Ayame and Mine**

"Oh, Mineeeeee." Sang a voice from across the shop, his helper had been unusually quite today but he couldn't put his finger on why. Peeking around the dress he was working on he stared at the girl before him.

She had her hair in her usual two pigtails braided to her shoulders, and her glasses slid down her nose multiple times as she continued sowing her creation. The dress she was working on was inspiring to the male fantasies as they both tried to provoke.

It seemed like a princess gown and the puffs and ribbons was anything but something to dress up in, something any young woman would love to wear. "Mine?" He called out again when she didn't answer him. Looking up and blinking at him slowly she gave him a small smile before going back to working on her dress.

He was shocked. Usually his Mine would say something like, "Yes, boss?" Or something to that degree, but she barely acknowledged his presence?

"Boss?" She asked quietly and he swore he whipped his head up so fast he got whip lash. He was so excited that she finally talked to him today that he pranced, yes pranced, up to her and grabbed her hand in his. "Yes Mine?" He asked with gleaming eyes.

"Can I leave early today? I have something I must do..." She whispered shyly. He only stared at her as she glanced down at her shoes. "Oh, of course Mine. I shall lock up tonight." He said as he put his hand up to his chest.

She nodded and left the shop leaving her boss's mind in a state of turmoil thinking up all of the terrible things that could be happening to his Mine. 'Could she be in trouble with a gang? Or could her secret husband be fighting for custody for there unborn baby? Oh _WHAT_ could it _BE?'_ He thought as his outrageous thoughts soared.

Deciding to follow her he locked up shop and sneaked behind her. She was bundled up in her coat and she walked briskly to her destination. He was more than surprised when they stopped in front of a clothing shop. Following her in hot on his trail he hid behind a rack of clothes as his Mine talked to the cashier about an earlier purchase she had to pick up.

Ignoring the strange stares he got from the people in the store he leaned forward to see the cashier hand Mine a box. It was colorfully decorated with many ribbons and brightly wrapped wrapping paper.

Noticing the giant heart on the top he couldn't help the small pang in his chest. His Mine had bought a present for a male? Someone she perhaps loved? "Well this can't do." He thought trying to stop the pain that was now beating in his chest.

Slowly walking out of the store he made his way to an unknown destination letting his feet walk for him. Ending up in front of his own shop he thought nothing of the door being unlocked, and the fact that he locked it when he left.

But he did notice the shocked eyes that looked at him. There was Mine, putting the same box he had seen her with earlier, on _his _desk. She froze on the spot and a big blush painted her cheeks as she started stuttering nonsense on how she forgot something at work and whatnot.

Walking up to her he held out his hand knowing what would happen, and Mine knew too. Handing him the box that he could now clearly see his name on he opened it; letting out a loud gasp at what was inside.

A green silk kimono leaked out and slid between his fingertips. The golden dragons wrapped all around the sides and had the most precise detail work he had ever seen. The gown must have cost her a lot, and though he paid her well. This type of kimono was sure to take a large chunk out of it.

Looking down at Mine, he lifted her chin up slowly so that she was looking him in the eyes. Her blush intensified at his now serious gaze. He didn't have that look often so she was sure now was the time he was going to reject her feelings, but instead he brought his lips to hers slowly and gave her a sweet, tender kiss.

"Thank you Mine, it's beautiful." he whispered as he held her hand close to his heart. She smiled brightly as he bent down to kiss her again. He might not have been able to hug her, but this feeling and this moment would last him a life time.


	5. Chapter 5

1**So I just finished another chapter! :) Yay! This one has one of my favorite couples! Hana and Kazuma, and really? How can you not love them? So what if there's an age difference! Tohru's got together with an age difference why can't they? :D So review pretty please and tell me what you think of my chapters! Thanks again! **

**Kazuma and Hana**

"Kazuma, do you ever wish you could get away from here?" Asked Hana as she looked up towards the blue sky. Eyes dulled, and voice monotone; not that he wasn't used to it; actually craving it.

"I did once." He admitted, ignoring her wandering eyes staring at him. "I left and took Kyo to my dojo, I didn't want to be here. I still don't always like it here. Too many people I think." He ended off with a whisper.

She nodded and waited until he turned his eyes toward the black haired beauty, "would you ever think of leaving here... with me?" She asked as if it didn't matter what his answer would be; but he knew. Knew she cared what he would say.

They both knew what she was asking, asking if he would want to be with her; and his true answer was that he didn't know. Didn't know if he could. Though he tried not to let the black haired beauty know, he was attracted to her.

But there was no keeping things from Hana, she felt his longing, his lingering eyes... and his love. After the silence stretched on he grinned, "I wouldn't mind a change of scenery, but would you be willing to come along for this adventure?" He asked glancing elsewhere, anywhere but her amused gaze.

Putting her hands behind her back she closed her eyes slowly, tilting her head up. "Flowers." She whispered throwing him off guard a bit. "What was that dear?" He asked so tenderly, would she be upset by the name?

But it only made her small smile grow, "Flowers... I would like to live near flowers." She said as her head tilted in his direction and her eyes opened to peek up at him.

His heart burst with joy and he nodded. "I would also like flowers my sweet Hana-chan."

Nodding her head she inched closer intertwining her soft fingers with his rough, calloused ones; and placed her head on his shoulder. Both smiling softly, as there eyes tenderly glanced at each other. He was content.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Here's just a small one shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Kyo and Tohru**

The leaves fell in a wild disarray of colors, indicating Fall was on its way. Red birds chirped above, and flowers bloomed all around them. Two people walked side by side, both silent.

Two blushing faces peeked at each other between strides, two hands intertwined. Orange hair covered cat like eyes.

The wind blows, causing chills to run up Tohru's arms, and she shivers. Kyo feels it through his own hand.

They stop. Arms wrap around the petite body of Tohru and the shivers cease to exist. Smiles and blushes return on each of there faces; the innocense of love expressed in both of them.

Smiles turn into childlike wonder, as lips press against the other. A small kiss, not lust, but complete love and bliss. A kiss from the lips go to a kiss on the forehead. To a cheek. Smiles return.

Hands tighten in each other.

The walk continues... along with there love.

To teens who found each other.


End file.
